


warden stamina

by ms45



Series: Fluffy Mackerel Pudding [10]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms45/pseuds/ms45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to an intervention by everyone's favourite pantsless pirate, Anders has a chance to catch up with Nathaniel outside the Deep Roads. A holiday present for Iapetus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warden stamina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iapetus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iapetus/gifts).



“Are you sure? With Fenris? We’re likely to end up with more casualties on our own side with those two.”

Hawke paused, considering it. “I suppose we could swing past Merrill’s place. Assuming she hasn’t actually started howling at the moon.”

Isabela punched him in the arm. “There is nothing wrong with Merrill. Come on, let’s find her. It’s closer to the Alienage from here, anyway.”

* * *

A runner had appeared in the clinic, very red faced, with a message to be at the alcove near the Chantry at high noon. Anders often received anonymous messages – not much point having a mage underground if you advertised – but they usually led to the Docks or somewhere equally seedy, where a man could undertake shady activities in the complete privacy of thousands of other people.

So he entered the square warily, avoiding the actual alcove and trying to pose as a lost Lowtowner enjoying the brilliant sunshine. He could not avoid scanning the area for templars or even guards, and he just about voided his bowels when a low voice far too close for comfort growled “Anders”.

He was trying to pretend that he hadn’t just jumped an inch into the air when the part of his brain responsible for managing knee-tremblers in darkened corridors recognised the voice. “Nathaniel.”

“I was wondering who would send me an anonymous note to meet in the town square at high noon. Never thought you went in for the cloak and dagger stuff,” the archer rasped, sounding like he’d been gargling with rusty nails.

Anders was about to say “I didn’t- “ when he had a flash of insight about who would go in for the cloak and dagger stuff, and why.

“Why don’t we get a drink, catch up? It’s been ages since I was able to talk to you without an emissary breathing down my neck. I know a place right nearby…”

Nate gave him a look that could have been a glare or a squint into the sun. “I’m sure it’s a complete coincidence that we’re right near the rear entrance to the Blooming Rose.”

“Hey, the Rose has a very well-stocked bar! I happen to know that - “ Nate held up a hand to stop Anders from enumerating every single liqueur including the green one that hadn’t been touched since Perrin Threnhold was a lad.

“My time in the wardens has given me an appreciation for not fucking around. Lead on.”

* * * *

Some hours later, his face stuck in Anders’ armpit and in that peculiar good mood that follows being firmly and vigorously fucked, Nate mused “It’s a good thing I can’t knock you up. You’d give birth to a giant beak.”

“Why do I have to be the one who gets knocked up?” Anders tried to joke, but it fell flat to his own ears, just another complaint of the long list of complaints he had since setting that barn on fire all those years ago. He turned awkwardly to face Nathaniel.

“What happened to us? You’ve turned into a merry jokester and I’ve become a humorless arsehole. Don’t pinch, you had a pole up your arse bigger than mine when we first met.”

Nathaniel brought a hand up to stroke Anders’ hair, matted and spiked from their exertions. “We don’t have much time.”

Ten years ago, Anders might have said “Well, yes, Madame Lusine is about to hurl us out bare-arsed unless we come up with another sovereign,” but now he just nodded. “The nightmares?” Nate shook his head.

“It’s more than that. With the darkspawn factions and the Veil tearing like a bride’s halfslip everywhere you look… the tinder’s been lit somewhere. Now we’re just waiting to see how long the fuse is.”

Anders went silent for a few seconds. When Nathaniel was just about starting to worry he finally said “People are going crazy here. Not just the normal “living in fear of oppression” crazy, the “my house is built right on top of a veil tear” crazy. I didn’t know non-mages could be possessed by demons… I mean, it makes sense if you think about it, but I don’t even get vindictive pleasure from it. It makes things just more… random.”

“Well, now I have something else to look forward to. Instead of a slow, wasting disease I can be immediately possessed by a desire demon. Lovely.”

Anders smiled. “Well, at least I can protect you from the desire demon.”


End file.
